


A Change Of Dating Plans

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting leads to even more unexpected action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Of Dating Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



She still had a hard time believing how this week had turned out, but far was it from her to complain about this outcome.

On Monday, she had contemplated going on a date with her male, baldish boss, and now, a few days later, her naked legs were entangled with those of a woman with soft, long, slightly curly, strawberry blond hair; hair she loved to bury her hands in just like said woman loved to ruffle, to mess up her thick, brown mane. It’s been a long time since she has had such a playful lover, and even longer since she had last had sex with another woman. Decades had actually passed since she had felt the soft flesh of breasts that weren’t her own under her fingertips. Although she had never really cared overly much for the gender of her sex partners, she had always ended up with men since college, when her last female encounter had taken place. Attraction and opportunity had been the keys to that.

And before her lips had met the woman’s lips, before her hands had found a resting place on her counterpart’s slender hips this week, she hadn’t thought she had missed out on anything by only being with men. Now, though, she felt like she had denied herself something wonderful she hadn’t even really known existed. Yes, she had had sex with a woman before, but she had been rather drunk at that time. It had been messy, the touches kind of lubberly, and once she had woken up with a hangover around noon after some hours of sleep, she hadn’t been able to remember very much, hadn’t wanted to try to remember if she was honest. However, that was the past. This was the present, and she wanted to remember this for a long time, remember the sure yet tender touches of Catherine’s hands, the brushes of her lips, the feeling of their tongues entangling as they did right now.

Moans of various volume filled the room, mixed with the wet sound of clashing mouths and the rustling of the sheets that hadn’t been kicked out or slid off the bed during the last few hours. Right now, the second to the last pillow was in danger of facing that fate while the women rolled from the left side of the bed to the right side and back, playfully fighting for the position on top. In the end, it was Sharon who won this round, pinning Catherine to the mattress with her hands above her head.

Breaking the oral connection, she lifted her upper body, brought some space between them to look the woman underneath her in the eyes.

“My turn,” she grinned. “So be a good girl and stay where you are.”

The mischievous glint in the blue eyes was all the answer Sharon needed to know that Catherine wouldn’t make it that easy for her, that she’d have to give her best if she wanted to remain on top and sample the pleasures of her victory. A part of her wished the design of the bed would allow her to tie the feisty strawberry-blonde to it, whereas the other, the major part of her was of the opinion that such a move would take a lot of fun out of the game.

Indulging herself, Sharon pressed her mouth onto Catherine’s again, coaxing Cath to open it for her tongue to taste her once more before she moved on, downwards to explore other parts of her lover. The territory was certainly not uncharted by her. They had been over each other more than once, not only today but during the last few days, unable to reign in their desires, at first fuelled by frustration the lack of human contact of the carnal kind had raised in them both before they had met by coincidence, the job that usually acted as a damper for their love lives having brought them together.

While conferences usually provided a change of scenery, they were hardly ever exciting, although they were interesting at times. This one was completely different. Mostly thanks to the woman she had met at the bar the first evening, the woman who now submitted to the ministrations of her hands and lips and tongue and teeth.

 

_Quite a few men had hit on the strawberry-blonde who captured people’s attention without even trying. Thus it surprised Sharon when she sought out her company. Although her first sentence was that she was tired of all the cheap lines used on her, she actually had been fascinated by Sharon’s comments during a discussion and would love to go into detail on that topic. Thus they ended up talking, talking about everything and nothing in the end, hitting it off instantly. Before they knew it, the bartender informed them that he was about to close the bar._

_Making their way to the elevator up to their rooms on different floors, they agreed to meet for breakfast, not too early as the night would be short enough anyway for both of them._

_Breakfast had been a delightful affair, and ever since, they sought out each other’s company whenever possible._

_Against her habit or nature, Sharon opened up to Catherine easily. She didn’t even try to watch her words. And so the sentence “I need to get laid” slipped out, followed by a row of giggles that ended abruptly when she saw Cath’s expression – serious, contemplative, a twinkle in her eyes. Sharon’s eyes, in turn, widened slightly. She raised an eyebrow._

_“What?” asked Catherine, innocently._

_“You looked like you were about to offer.”_

_“Would you accept if I did?”_

_Hoping that she hadn’t misread any and all signs, Sharon reached out to cup Cath’s jaw, brushing her thumb over her lips. Their gazes locked before the strawberry-blonde parted her lips and suckled at the thumb suggestively, unmistakably. Sharon’s heartbeat sped up, curiosity, excitement but also anxiousness washing over her._

_Downing the rest of her drink, Cath got up. “Your room or mine?” She grinned._

_Having regained her metaphorical footing, Sharon answered without hesitation. “Mine. It’s closer.”_

_“Lead the way.”_

_They didn’t run, they didn’t jump each other’s bones as soon as the door had closed behind them, but neither was there any awkward fumbling._

_Cath took the initiative, stripped down to her underwear before slowly undressing Sharon, taking her time to make her shiver and whimper in pleasure as well as frustration._

_Naked, forbidden to touch her partner, Sharon couldn’t do anything but enjoy the sensations Catherine evoked within her with fingers, lips and tongue. She feared to go insane as Cath refused time and again to let her come, drove her to the edge again and again but stopped shortly before satisfaction would overcome her._

_Once she did come, though, she came hard and long and more than once as Catherine didn’t relent. In the end, she felt boneless, weak, but blissfully happy. It went beyond what she had in mind when she had thought of having her needs met._

_She was torn between basking in the bliss that governed her body and repaying her lover in kind. The decision was taken from her as Catherine kissed her softly and told her to rest while she’d get some papers to prepare for a discussion on the next day and would expect some fun later._

_With a wink she left, only to return fifteen minutes later as promised with a bigger handbag that contained the paper and notes as well as some fresh clothes for the next day. “You don’t expect me to leave in the middle of the night, do you?” she asked with a coquettish smile and a raised eyebrow._

_Sharon grinned back, shaking her head. If earlier was any indication of what was awaiting them tonight, she didn’t think she’d make it further than the bathroom herself. So she wouldn’t force the other woman to make her way up a few floors to her own room and bed._

_While Cath made herself comfortable at the small desk, Sharon turned around and gave in to her body’s wish for rest._

_When she awoke about an hour later, she found Cath sitting by the window, glasses on her nose, nose buried in a book._

_“Hey,” she greeted Cath softly. “Sorry.” Sharon stretched._

_“Don’t apologise. You obviously needed it.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“My pleasure. But feel free to show me your gratitude anytime.”_

_Sharon laughed. “Oh, I intend to.” She flung the blanket back and got up, uncaring of her state of undress. “You’re overdressed,” she stated, coming to stand in front of Catherine, looking down at her._

_“You think?” Cath grinned and pulled her down by the hips onto her lap, closing her lips around one of Sharon’s nipples as soon as they were within reach._

_Taken by surprise by the sassy strawberry-blonde, Sharon needed a few seconds to catch herself, to catch up and pull Cath’s head back. “Bitch,” she scolded playfully._

_“You only realise that now?”_

_Because she wanted to, because she wanted to shut her up and couldn’t think of any other effective method to accomplish that, Sharon pressed her lips onto Cath’s, attacked her mouth with her tongue. The kiss became more and more heated by the second, causing all coherent thought to leave her once again, but coherency of thought was overrated anyway. Once they had to part due to lack of oxygen in their lungs, though, Sharon shook herself out of the state of mental emptiness to resume her plan of attack and get Catherine out of her clothes, onto the bed on her back. So she grabbed the hem of Cath’s shirt and pulled it over her head before she had a chance to distract her again._

_Now, she took the time to admire the sight of fair skin clad in crimson lace, to trace the curves of the breasts with her fingertips._

_Meanwhile, Catherine mirrored her movements on Sharon’s ass, stroked it, pinched it when Sharon tweaked her nipples. To feel her own motions transferred to her own body in that fashion spiked her arousal again. In too long a time, no lover had affected her like that. Never would she have expected to find it in the arms of a woman. She wouldn’t complain, though. It was a pleasant, welcome surprise she wouldn’t turn her back on._

_No matter how nice it was to look at, the bra had to go. A small sacrifice in her quest for the greater good also known as mind-blowing sex. Throwing the garment carelessly wherever it landed, Sharon kept her focus on the woman beneath her, latching onto a nipple, sucking it hard, rubbing it with her tongue. Much to Sharon’s joy, Cath couldn’t withhold a loud moan any longer. Nothing more satisfying and rewarding than a vocal lover. Sharon loved it. While she had great make-out sessions with quiet partners, she preferred the louder ones. There she didn’t have to worry about whether she had done something right or not – she could hear it, didn’t have to guess. Cath’s rather outgoing nature fortunately carried on into the bedroom._

_For a little while, Sharon indulged in fondling her lover’s breasts orally before she couldn’t stand it any longer herself, before she wanted, needed more, all. Catherine’s hands on her skin were driving her wild. To prevent getting too distracted again, Sharon mentally kicked herself and jumped off her lap, much to both their dismay, but it had to be done._

_“Get up and strip,” Sharon ordered, breathing hard which made it impossible for her voice to carry any authoritarian tone. But since Cath obviously wanted the same as she, she didn’t even try to tease her about it, simply complied albeit slowly – for the full effect. Expectantly, Sharon watched each piece of clothing hitting the floor, ogled each square inch of skin that was revealed. It was easy to see why men used to swoon over that woman. Slender, curves in the right places, and she definitely knew how to move._

_Once the last clothes had fallen to the ground, Sharon tackled Cath onto the bed. Overly eager? Sharon didn’t care about appearance at this time; they were definitely beyond that._

_If the move had shocked Cath, she didn’t show it at all, rather broke into giggles beneath the brunette who couldn’t help but join in. For some moments, the sounds of mirth filled the room, then they slowly calmed down, looked deeply into each other’s eyes._

_“I’ll consider this a compliment,” Catherine smirked._

_“Oh, it is,” Sharon returned the smile. “I haven’t jumped anybody in ages.”_

_The reaction wasn’t of the verbal kind. Cath wrapped her arms around Sharon’s neck to pull her close for a passionate kiss. In rhythm with their tongues, each rubbed herself against the thigh of the other – a taking and a giving at the same time._

_Sharon hummed into the oral connection, the heat and the hunger continuing to rise within her. She had to reign herself in soon. After all, this wasn’t foremost about her. Not breaking the kiss, she rolled off Catherine, coming to lie on her side next to her, giving herself the freedom to roam her lover’s body with her hands. Cath groaned in displeasure upon the loss of full-body contact, but stopped protesting when Sharon cupped her sex. Wantonly, she arched into the touch. For Sharon, it was good to know she wasn’t the only one feeling needy. Parting Cath’s labia, she pushed two fingers into her wetness, causing her lover to moan loudly._

_“God, yesss!”_

_A smile spread on Sharon’s face upon the vocalisation of pleasure. For a moment, she considered teasing the strawberry-blonde for a while longer, but decided against it. After what she had done to her, for her earlier, she deserved some satisfaction as well – despite her own teasing. However, Sharon hoped to pay her back for that eventually._

 

That chance was now.

Catherine wasn’t screaming, moaning as loudly yet as she had done that first night they had spent together, but Sharon was confident she could coax such sounds from her lover again before the night was over. She flicked her tongue over one of Cath’s nipples before closing her lips around it, sucking it, biting it more or less gently.

From their talks, she knew that Catherine had an unpleasant history with domestic violence in and outside the bedroom, so she consciously avoided causing pain, not a difficult task for her since she wasn’t a big fan of it herself. So far, though, she had never given it any thought, hadn’t considered whether or not her actions might be overly aggressive or inflict pain on her partner.

Yet, a certain level of pain worked as pleasure as long as you didn’t cross the recipient’s boundaries. With that in mind, Sharon nibbled her way further downward after kissing the nipples goodbye. Catherine protested a bit, loving the attention paid to her soft flesh, but stuck to her prior silent promise to allow Sharon some fun with her – for now. Even though Cath loved to be an active participant in the carnal game, she knew she wouldn’t regret letting Sharon run the show.

At first, Sharon’s tongue drew circular patterns around Catherine’s navel, then dipped into it before she tried to create a love bite next to it. Playfully, Cath swatted her away.

“Hey, I wasn’t allowed either.”

“You attacked my neck!”

“Your point?” Cath grinned mischievously.

Sharon harrumphed dramatically.

“You mark me, I mark you.”

In response to the suggestion, Sharon raised an eyebrow. “Easy to conceal.”

“Your inner thigh.” Cath waggled her eyebrows, causing Sharon to roll her eyes even though she couldn’t suppress a smile at the cunning naughtiness of the strawberry-blonde. “Or do you plan to display it publicly anytime soon?”

A grin and a glare were all the answer Catherine got, all she needed as Sharon latched onto her stomach again, sucking enthusiastically, very surely leaving Cath a reminder of their time together. She didn’t mind carrying one herself – just not on a place where everybody could spot it easily. This time with Catherine was, while not a guilty, certainly a private pleasure she didn’t want to be subjected to cheap office gossip. Fellow officers liked to gossip and badmouth about her as it was, they did not need another reason to do so, especially not one that was dear, special to her.

“They’re just jealous,” Cath had said when Sharon had told her about her status at work. “You’re sexy and smart. How many people can claim that for themselves? Try to look at it that way the next time they talk about you behind your back.”

While Sharon doubted it would work, she was fairly sure the memory of Catherine would indeed make her feel better. This woman was good for her mood and mind, ego and self-image. Sharon didn’t lack self-confidence, but at times, she couldn’t help but question her way of life and the person she had become over the years on the job and the disappointments of a personal nature that partly were connected to her job, result of it. Whereas the job hadn’t hardened Catherine as much as it had her, the scientist certainly knew the strain crazy working hours put on a relationship or on the dating time, and strain was phrasing it lightly. Not something she wanted to think about now, though, as she kneeled between two really nice legs, staring at the slender woman with nice curves: a much better view than the last she had and definitely also better than the one she would have gotten agreeing to date her boss – although it probably wasn’t fair to compare these two people.

One of the spectacular legs began to move, curling around Sharon’s hips, playfully kicking her ass, then attempting to shove her upward, to push her down onto Cath again.

Grinning, Sharon mentally shook her head at her lover’s antics. “Oh, no. I said ‘my turn’.” She grabbed the limb and wiggled further down the bed with it in hand. Once she had reached a place she liked, was comfortable in to do what she wanted to do, she started placing soft kisses on the arch of Cath’s foot. It was easy to imagine these feet and legs wrapped around a pole gracefully. This woman had already proven a few times that she knew how to move. Never before had Sharon enjoyed not being on top that much. In spite of not being ugly – else they wouldn’t have found themselves in that position to begin with – the men Sharon had been with hadn’t moved as fluently as Cath, putting them at a disadvantage, in retrospect. If her boss would have shown such grace in bed?

Right now, though, she only wanted Catherine to writhe in pleasure under her ministrations. Thus she kissed her way upward, blew some air over her sex, barely avoiding getting trapped between the thighs before kissing down the other leg, ignoring the verbal protest of her lover. This was payback after all.

Unable to resist, she grabbed an ankle and tickled Cath’s foot, evoking a jerky reaction and a yelp. Sharon couldn’t help but giggle.

“Not nice,” Cath growled, but it was obvious that she wasn’t angry or harboured any hard feelings upon this attack. Fortunately, they agreed that sex wasn’t serious business but a fun activity that deserved to be accompanied by laughter.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

Cath snorted, making her disbelief of Sharon’s honesty known. Not a wrong assumption.

Looking up into her lover’s eyes, Sharon found hints of a playful warning to expect being repaid in kind as soon as the opportunity arose. As much as she disliked tickle attacks, the possibility of it leading to a less innocent scuffling gave the prospect of being attacked by the beautiful strawberry-blonde a very bright side. However, then she’d most likely find herself on the receiving end again. Not the place she filled right now, and if she didn’t want to lose the upper hand, she had better do something about it since, as experience had taught her in the last few days, her partner was agile and fast. A trait that nicely spiced up the game with the excitement of never knowing what was going to happen next. Who wanted a partner who made love by schedule, preferably only in one position? Sharon had had one of those once – never again. It wasn’t for her. While she valued structure and order in her line of work, she disliked it in the bedroom. So Cath fitted her very well. In more ways than one.

Getting onto all fours above her lover, she crawled up her body again, kissing the soft skin as she went. However, when she reached her breasts, Cath proved her musings to be right by grabbing her hips, pushing them upward while sliding downward herself until Sharon’s sex was hovering over her face. Not having expected that move, Sharon was taken too much by surprise to fight it.

Catherine pulled Sharon’s hips down to latch onto her wetness. Overwhelmed by the sudden wave of pleasure, Sharon couldn’t suppress a loud moan, wondering for a split second what her neighbours must be thinking, but she had too much fun to really care.

“Turn around,” she requested, demanded before all coherent thought got lost in the fog of bliss once more. She wanted to give back some of the pleasure she received, had received ever since she had taken the petite woman to her room. If she failed at paying her back the way she had intended to, she at least wanted to hear her moan and cry out in passion along with her.

Cath sucked hard at Sharon’s clit before she complied with a broad smile on her face.

As soon as they had sorted out their limbs again with some laughter, Cath pulled her lover down once more while spreading her legs at her insistence at the same time. As the one lying down, she had the advantage of being able to use her hands freely. Without hesitation, she made use of that, reaching between their bodies to fondle the brunette’s breasts. She loved the soft flesh, how they felt in her hands, filling them. Sharon’s moans upon that action vibrated in her through the connection of mouth and sex. And some moments later, it was she who made her pleasure known loudly, refusing to hold back, much to Sharon’s joy.

At the beginning, she had tried to stay quiet, to muffle her sounds, mindful of the thinness of hotel-room walls and the inhabitants of the next room and how it might reflect on Sharon since it was her room after all. However, once Sharon had called her up on it and as good as ordered her to stop it, to let go, she had done just that without a second thought.

It didn’t take long, and she had to abandon Sharon’s breast in favour of holding her bucking hips in place. Too bad, but you couldn’t have everything. Not that her own pelvis remained motionless under Sharon’s ministrations, her tongue flickering over her clit, her lips sucking at her labia, occasional bites not to mention. She repaid her in kind.

Catherine had always liked this position, the equality of giving and taking it provided, although it was hard to focus on the giving at times when the getting brought pleasure of the oh-my-God amazing kind. Unfortunately, the last men she had been with hadn’t shared her opinion, preferred to receive only. One of many reasons to dump each of them after a short time or not mourn the loss when being dumped. In contrast to them, though, she would miss Sharon, would miss this with her. This was sex, lovemaking of the mind-blowing kind. Sharon not only enjoyed being made love to and wasn’t shy about letting her partner know what she wanted and liked, she also enjoyed making love to her partner, which made her a rare treasure to Catherine, who had been used in the past more often than she cared to admit. Eventually, she had learned from those experiences, but her track record was nothing short of abysmal – she had been a slow learner in this regard. It would be easy to fall in love with this cop with breathtaking legs which currently tried to tighten around her head in an attempt to intensify the feeling of bliss she experienced her mouth. However, she denied herself such deep emotional attachment, kept the wall around her heart up. After all, what could come out of a week full of hot sex with both of them living in different cities, having demanding jobs? An affair just couldn’t work. So she refused to get her hopes up, no matter how much it saddened her if she allowed herself to think about it. Did Sharon feel the same? Maybe. She didn’t know – unfortunately. Such knowledge would make things easier, one way or the other. Perhaps time would tell. Until then, she would keep her guard up as much as necessary and possible. Right now, ecstasy flooded her mind, anyway. Judging by her moans and the trembling of her body, Sharon found herself in the same situation. A cry released against her clit confirmed this assumption.

The vibrations and a sudden, harder bite pushed Cath over the edge as well. Yet, the orgasmic wave didn’t motivate her to stop fondling the woman above her who already had obvious problems holding her position, holding herself up. Catherine wanted her to relax, to collapse from the pleasure she felt. And shortly later, she did just that.

Mumbling an apology, Sharon tried to get up, but simply rolled off Cath who was unable to wipe the smug smile off her lips as she got onto her knees to crawl up the bed again.

As she lay down face to face with her lover, Sharon reached out to pull her close, kissing her languidly.

“Damn, you’re good,” she said once they had parted with an amused tone, still panting.

Cath laughed out loud at the cliché statement. “I aim to please.”

So much for her payback, Sharon thought as drowsiness pushed her into the arms of sleep, but considering her state of mind and body, she couldn’t get herself to mourn the failure. Yet she wanted another chance. However, that meant having to ask Catherine if she considered meeting her again, visiting her or allowing her to visit as tomorrow was the last day of the conference, and it was a busy one. Putting her heart on the line wasn’t her habit, but her wish to remain attached to the woman in her arms was stronger than that. And if her ability to read people hadn’t failed her, she didn’t have to fear rejection either. In spite of such an arrangement implying a long-distance relationship, it seemed more desirable than dating her boss. But this was for tomorrow. Now was for cuddling, sleeping and dreaming.

 

= End =


End file.
